The Journey's Start
by Goldenscar
Summary: So this is about the first female captain ever to set foot in Tortuga. The story is changed up a bit from the movies, such as the fact that Will and Elizabeth Aren't in it, but hey, it's fan fiction, right? Rated T for some violence. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Captain Sade River

No doubt you've heard of the _Ocean Song_, the most indestructible ship ever to sail the beautiful Caribbean Sea. And I am her captain, Captain Sade River. My good friends call me Sade, but from anybody else I expect to hear a Captain.

Yes, I know. That stupid stereotype, women, sailors, bad combination. But you know what? My whole crew is made up of women! No man has ever boarded the _Song._ I don't ever want to fall in love, and if I do, I'll hide it with all my might.

"Sade!"

My best friend, Karissa Norman, raced up. "We'll be docking in Tortuga tomorrow."

"Great," I said cheerfully. "We're making good time. And Karissa…" I leaned in. "Don't forget about our secret mission."

"Don't worry." She gave me a thumbs-up. "All taken care of."

"We're not even there yet!"

"I mean, by tomorrow."

I laughed. "Okay, why don't you go take a break? Looks like we're coming upon a storm."

"Cap'n!" Judith Casper jumped up onto the steering platform. "We'll have to go through the storm to get to Tortuga!"

"My dear Judith," I abjured. "Life is full of things like that. To get to the paradise full of root beer, treasure, and brand new swords- which, Karissa, by the way, I need, make a note- We have to go through the dreadful hurricane. It's like trying to get some dried pineapple, but you must get through the drunk men in Tortuga to get it. Happens to me all the time. If I were you, I'd batten down the hatches and get used to it. I am busy steering. Please do not interrupt."

Judith stared at me for a few seconds, then, with a dazed look on her face, shrugged, "Yes, Captain," and returned to the rest of the crew.

Karissa leaned on the rail, her dark brown hair damp because of the rain. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it's fun," I answered, "And what's the point of doing something if it's not fun?"

Karissa considered this for a minute. "Um well…"

"See?" I said. "There is none. "Now please, go help the crew or take your break. I've got a couple things on my mind I need to clear up."

My best friend left, still thinking about the whole fun thing, and I hummed my favorite song to myself:

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Well, I suppose it wasn't exactly my favorite song, but I still loved it.

"Tyra!" I called suddenly.

The crew member came on the platform. "Orders, Captain?"

"Tyra, you're the best at steering besides me. Can you take over for a couple of hours? I'd like to try and get some sleep. Afterwards I'll give you a long break."

"Thank you, Cap'n," she said eagerly.

"Don't mention it." Tyra was hard-working. She deserved a break.

I stumbled below deck, yawning, and entered my cabin. I blew out the candle and crawled under the covers, letting my eyes close…

When I awoke, it was 3:00 in the morning. I jumped up, grabbed a piece of dried pineapple, and still chewing it arrived on the deck.

"Wonderful, Tyra," I told her. "Go take a five hour break. I expect to see you at 8:00 sharp."

"Oh, thank you, Captain," she said gratefully.

I steered until 7:00, when Aubrey came up and said, "Orders, Captain?"

I yawned. "Well, do you mind steering, Aubrey? I only got five hours of sleep last night."

"Sure thing. How long are you going to be?"

"An hour, at the most. Looks like the storm blew itself out. You should have a nice clear ride."

I went back to my cabin.

At 8:00, I woke up again and went above deck. Everything was going smoothly.

"We should be at Tortuga in about half an hour," Karissa said happily.

"We'll spread out," I whispered to her. "Whoever sees him first tells the other. We need to get it."

My friend nodded. "Sure, Sade. But what if he doesn't let us take it?"

"We trade." I handed her some gold. "I have some in my pocket. He won't be able to resist. We'll borrow it, then return it safe and sound. Okay?"

Karissa nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captain Karissa Norman

We docked the _Song_. Everyone was really excited about being on land again.

"Be here at sunrise tomorrow!" I ordered. "Don't forget!"

We dispersed into the crowd of Tortuga. Karissa glanced at me.

"Go about your usual business. See if you can find him. Tell me if you do." My orders were simple, and Karissa nodded.

"But what if we haven't found him by sunrise tomorrow?"

"We'll extend the time. Tell 'em you saw Barbossa." Barbossa was our main enemy. He had been the one to introduce me to this life at sea, so I suppose that's one thing to thank him for, but he did it by kidnapping me.

Karissa left to go to a candy shop, where I doubted the guy we were looking for was. I went to the bar, where I get my root beer, my dried pineapple, and my harassing by drunk men. Whatever. I can live with it.

When I entered, several wolf whistles met my ears. I rolled my eyes and pulled a leather jacket over top of my tight black shirt that I usually wore.

"Hi," I said pleasantly to the bar tender. "Some root beer, please?"

She turned around. "Ah, Sade!"

"Megan!" I cried, and tried to hug her but realized there was a counter between us.

"Come back here!" she opened the gate and I embraced her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily. Megan was like a sister to me.

"Well…" I hesitated. "I'm looking for a man by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. Heard of him?"

She blushed a little. "I-I dated him for about half a year, until I realized he was cheating the whole time." Her face hardened. "Don't, Sade."

"Don't what?"

"Well, pursue him, of course."

"Are you crazy?" I accused her. "Me? Date anyone? I need to discuss something with him!"

"Right, sorry. He's over there. Surrounded by his fan club."

I turned. He was a handsome man, barricaded by at least a dozen girls.

"Well, that's just great," I muttered crossly.

"I'll be back soon," I told Megan. I made my way through the maze of drunk men.

"Excuse me," I said to the girls and Jack.

They all looked up.

"I-I need to…"

"Of course you can join us, love," said Jack Sparrow.

"No. I need to talk to you."

He gestured to himself. "Well? Talk."

"In private," I said, clenching my teeth. The girls glanced at me warily.

He gave me a questioning glance. "Who are you?"

"Captain Sade River, first female captain ever to set foot in Tortuga, captain of the most indestructible ship out there, the _Ocean Song_. I come strictly on business." The girls relaxed a little when I said that.

"Oh." His expression changed. "You're the one that got kidnapped by Hector Barbossa and escaped."

"Yeah, I guess I am. And I need to talk to you."

He got up and followed me into a side room.

"What are these used for, anyway?" I muttered.

"You want to find out, love?" Jack's eyes gleamed playfully.

Oh.

"Anyway, I've come about your famous compass. I need to borrow it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"That's kind of a secret." I bit my lip. "I have some gold."

"Yes, I'd say you do," he whispered softly, running his fingers through my blond hair.

I pulled away. "It's in my pocket." I unzipped my leather jacket and fished though it. "Ah! Here." The gleaming jewels shone brightly in the candlelight.

"I want a bit more than this, love," he muttered, examining it.

"How much? I've got tons of treasure. Diamonds, gold, silver, rubies, and that good stuff."

"I'm not interested in that." He closed my hand over the gold I was holding out. "I want something else."

"What? Rum, swords, a ship?"

"I've got all the rum in the world, a very good sword, and the very best ship in all of the Caribbean. I want an adventure."

I paused.

"Freedom, love, is what life's all about. I've been stuck here for a while because I'm running one short on my crew and nobody's volunteered. Count me in on your little journey, sail on my ship, and you can have that compass."

"Just one position open? So I'll have to leave my ship?"

"Do you have a first mate, love?"

"Indeed she does." Karissa entered the room. "There you are, Sade. I got a little worried when Megan told me you were in one of the bedrooms."

"I did, too," I answered honestly.

"Who are you, love?" asked Jack, examining Karissa.

My first mate crossed the room to stand by my side. Let me tell you, that made me feel a million times better. "I am Captain Sade River's first mate, best friend, and former neighbor." She held her head high as she said this, as though Jack was not worthy to be in our presence. "I'm assuming you're Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, love," he corrected her.

"Has he made us a deal?" asked Karissa.

I hung my head. "Yes, he has."

Jack smirked a bit.

"You'll be the temporary captain of the _Ocean Song_," I sighed, handing her the leather jacket. "And you can't go on this next adventure. I have to go on Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_. It's the only way I can get the compass."

"Are you sure?" Karissa glared at Jack.

"I have to," I muttered. "I'll see you in a few months. Lead them well, Captain Karissa Norman."

I gave her a quick hug, and longing glance at the leather jacket, and patted her hand. Jack offered his arm to me, and I practically pushed him over. "Lead me to your stupid ship, Sparrow," I muttered.

"That's not very polite, love," scolded Jack playfully as he caught up with me outside the bar. "And try a Captain next time, savvy?"

I rolled my eyes and followed Jack to the ship.

"Good news, men!" he called as we boarded. "We can sail now! We've got ourselves a crew mate!"

"Who?" asked a rather pudgy, gray haired man.

"Captain Sade River herself," answered Jack smugly, rolling the r in River a little.

A gasp rose up from the crew.

"The first female captain?"

"The one who loves adventure, but hates romance?"

"That blond girl?"

That last one made me snort. "What the heck do you mean? Is that what they call me? You need to call me Captain Sade River, though I suppose Captain Sade or Captain River would be fine, or maybe even just captain. But the point is don't forget the captain."

Jack smirked. "You're on my ship now. I can call you whatever I like… love."

I groaned. I forgot that I wasn't a captain! But I had to be. What was I if I wasn't a captain? Just some blond girl? Love, as Jack preferred? Or just nobody? "I'm sorry," I said through clenched teeth. Jack chuckled.

"Now come, love. You say you have an adventure for us. And with adventures come stories. Your first order is to come to my cabin with me and tell me your tale. And receive your compass, of course."

I followed the pirate through the ship until we reached his cabin. He swung the door open and we entered.

He had a big bed, an oil lamp, a mirror, a couple empty rum bottles, and the compass. I reached toward it, but he got to it first and handed it to me after giving it a quick stroke.

"Thanks," I said. I didn't open it yet. I suppose I owe you an explanation. Well, it goes like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Davy's Curse

"It all began about a month after I, um, stole my ship. Barbossa had disappeared quite a long time ago, and we were all sort of bored. That was when we met Davy Jones."

Jack gave me a funny look. "You mean, the Davy Jones, or just Davy Jones?"

"The Davy Jones. Doomed to sail forever with his damned crew."

"Sounds fine to me. The sailing forever part."

"I thought it did too. That was when I saw that his beard was some octopus tentacles."

Jack did a double take, strode to the mirror, and began to fiddle with his own beard, braided neatly with beads on the end. "I think I rather like my beard the way it is."

"His face is like an octopus, too. And he has a wooden peg leg and a claw for a hand."

Jack shuddered. "Well, love, all in all, I suppose that makes sense. But tell me. What does this have to do with us?"

"Us?" I replied. "Nothing to do with us. Just me. We came upon his ship and he fought us. Afterwards, he told me something unbelievable."

"What's that, love?"

"I was born on a Friday the thirteenth, Jack. I used to think that the legend of Friday the thirteenth was stupid. But he told me that all people born on Friday the thirteenth are destined to join him on his ship unless he gets defeated."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So you're going to try to kill him. What does that have to do with my compass?"

"The person who is destined in the prophesy to defeat him has golden hair like a lion's mane. That's the only clue to her. Well, we know that she's a girl, but that's it. Your compass shows whatever you want most in the world. I happen to want this girl the most. So we'll see who she is."

I opened the compass. My breath caught in my throat as the needle turned in my direction.

I turned around. Then I set the compass down on the bed and walked around. The needle followed.

Jack laughed. "You want yourself most? That's low, love."

I ignored his comment and tried to focus. "I'm the one! To either fail or succeed! Wow!" I turned to Jack. "Got a spare sword?"

The pirate gestured to the compass, which swung to his closet. I glanced at him, silently asking for permission to open it, and he nodded.

"You have a whole store in here," I gasped. I took the thinnest, longest one. Those were the best kinds of swords.

Jack watch carefully as I held it. "You're doing the classic hold. You've received proper training. Who by?"

"I've watched Barbossa's men," I answered. "It was pretty easy." I yawned. "Ugh, I'm tired. Where am I sleeping?"

Jack paused. "I don't want you sleeping with the crew. That never worked out… okay."

"Don't tell me I have to sleep with you."

"It's okay, love, my bed is huge, and besides," his breath smelled of rum as he leaned in close to me. "I would enjoy the company," he murmured slyly.

I backed up. What had I gotten myself into? "We'll set up a cot over there," I said, coldly and firmly.

"Fine. You don't have to be so uptight," said Jack shortly. "Aren't you the one that swore off romance?"

"I've never kissed a man, I'm a virgin, and I've certainly never fallen in love," I answered.

"We'll see about that, love," whispered Jack seductively.

I shivered. "I'll go see about that cot now."

"You don't know where, love."

"I can do whatever I want," I returned, pocketing the precious compass. "This is my…" I broke off. Whenever I got in an argument, I had always said something along the lines of, "This is my ship." But this wasn't my ship.

"Yes, love?" Jack purred.

I sighed.

"You know you're going to say it," he said, circling around me. "You know you're going to have to say it. The words you've heard said to you so many times, and then you could toss back your pretty head proudly and answer. But now it's your turn, love. When are you going to say it?"

I inhaled, then exhaled. I knew the words he was referring to. I had never spoken them before. Call me proud, but I love being captain. And now I was just another crew member, and this stupid womanizer of a pirate was expecting me to ask the dreaded question.

"I can stay here all night," Jack murmured, and I felt his warm breath on my ear.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. Jack watched me carefully. Finally, I said the words out loud.

"Orders, Captain?" I spat.

"That's it, love, I thought you'd gone mute for a second there. Follow me and help me set this cot of yours up, and then we can talk some more about a certain Davy Jones."

He left, and I followed, still fuming. We were casting off, and soon we would be completely free of the dock. I gazed at Tortuga longingly, and I thought I saw a couple members of my crew. A tear fell from my hazel eyes and landed on Jack's boot. I didn't have my dignity. I was being forced to ask someone else for orders, and address them as captain. Jack was taking away everything. His ideas of what a girl should be and mine were clashing with a horrible effect. And worst of all, he was the only person on board this boat that I knew.

Jack opened a closet and pulled out a mattress. He handed it to me and I took it. He then took out some blankets. He turned to me and smirked.

"Would you like a teddy, too?"

"Very funny," I grumbled. "Let's go."

We headed back to his cabin. It was a clear night, and the moon shone brightly onto the crew going about their daily business.

Jack opened the door, humming something that sounded a bit like _A Pirate's Life for Me_. I knew it as well, and began to hum along as we set up the cot. Just when we'd finished, Jack glanced up at me and smirked again.

"You sure you'd rather sleep on this old thing than on that?" He asked.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Go feel it, love."

I went to pat it. "Down feathers! This must have cost a fortune! Wow!" I was about ready to flop onto it, but then I remembered Jack was there. "Um, but I like cots, too."

"Oh, how will you ever choose?" asked Jack sarcastically. "Come lay down with me, love. I want to hear more about this Davy Jones."

Jack lay down on one side, and just to make sure he wouldn't try anything on me, I sat. "I suppose the compass will lead us to Davy Jones, then," I decided. "But he has the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"Hold your horses there, love. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, have the fastest ship in the Caribbean. We'll catch him up no problem." Jack grabbed a rum bottle and started to take a swig when I reached over to stop him.

"Please," I said. "I have enough problems. I don't need a drunk man on top of everything else. Anyway, how can you be sure the _Pearl_ is fastest?"

"The _Pearl_ is famous for being fast, love. Relax."

"How can I relax when I'm either going to be one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen or I'm going to be damned in the afterlife?"

"You can relax because you're with me," Jack replied slyly. "People have always said I'm very relaxing- mostly girls…"

"Jack," I interrupted him, standing up. "I need help. And you're sitting around sweet talking me!"

"Captain Jack, love, and I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing."

"Well, I do! We should at least check which way we're going. And after that, we can go to sleep. And I will be sleeping right there," I added, pointing at the cot.

"Very well, love."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Sorry love, but it's in my contract," he purred seductively.

"Whatever," I muttered, bringing out the compass. Jack watched it with interest as the needle swung north.

"We're going north, Jack!" I cried. "Come on! Steering wheel!"

Jack got up and before I knew it he was standing nose to nose with me. "For the last time, love. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Okay, fine," I said as he pressed closer. "Captain Jack."

"Good." He offered his arm again and I took it resentfully. We both strode to the steering wheel.

"North," I told him.

"North it is, love." He worked the wheel toward the north. "Gibbs! Come take over!"

Mr. Gibbs turned out to be Jack's first mate, the pudgy gray haired sailor.

"Keep going north," Jack muttered.

"Yes, Cap'n," responded Gibbs cheerfully.

I was never going to be able to call someone else captain that easily. But I was going to have to.

"Come, love," said Jack. "Let's get ourselves to bed, shall we?"

"I suppose so," I sighed, missing Karissa- Captain Karissa now- more than anything. Then I gasped.

"Jack! I think the compass might have been pointing to the _Song_."

He glanced at me. "Take it out."

I obeyed.

"Think of Davy Jones, how much you hate him, how horrible it would be if you had to go to that ship forever…" His voice washed over me like water over stones. But suddenly, hot rage made its way to the surface. My heart raced, and my fists clenched.

"East," I heard Jack say somewhere far off in the distance. "Good, love."

Then I blinked. Jack was right next to me. The compass was in my hand.

"You can hypnotize people!"

"You could say that." He left to give Gibbs the correct directions, and I blinked. One thing was for sure. A very strange person had made his way into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Compasses and Crew Mates

When we got back, and Jack had turned out the light, I flipped open the compass.

Its needle pointed north.

I sighed. How was I going to track Davy's ship if I was too busy tracking the _Song_?

I lay down and began to wish I had chosen Jack's bed, but then again, Jack would be there. I hated him. Who did he think he was, making me ask him for orders?

Oh. Right. The captain. I forgot.

That night, I didn't have any dreams that I could remember. Which is odd, since I normally have all sorts of weird dreams.

That morning, a voice in my ear woke me up. "Come on, love, rise and shine. Get up, sleeping beauty."

At first I opened my mouth to tell whoever it was to address me as captain, when I realized the breath I had taken smelt of rum.

Oh. Jack.

"Good morning," I said. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. That's when I realized he had yanked too hard and I ended up having to put a hand on his chest for balance.

"Hello, love," he smirked down at me. "I see you fancy a dance."

"I don't fancy anything except breakfast and some dried pineapple. And maybe some root beer. And while you're at it, how about my ship back, and my crew back, and giving me a change of clothes." I tossed my golden hair and tried to back away from him, but he held tight. It was like it took no effort for him to keep me close while I was fighting him, and it annoyed me.

"Go on, love. Get closer." He pulled me toward him a little more, me fighting the whole time.

"Let go of me," I snarled.

"Not until you let me do something."

"What?"

Not letting me go, he waltzed the two of us over to his mirror and he grabbed a silver hairbrush off his nightstand. "It seems your lion's mane is a bit tangled."

He attacked my hair with the brush, and it was amazing. For some reason, it didn't hurt. And when he finished, it had more body than it had ever had before. And it was actually sort of pretty.

Jack fingered it for a minute, as he might finger a diamond or a gold coin, then released me. "Come, love," he said. "Breakfast awaits. You're about to see why I didn't let you sleep with the crew. Stay by my side. That's an order."

I became a little frightened at this and edged closer to him as we left. He turned to me and purred, "Now you're a bit more in the spirit, love. Hang on tight."

So we made our way on deck. Remembering my tight black shirt, I began to wish I had that leather jacket again. The crew members wolf whistled at me.

"And this is why I don't sail with men," I whispered to Jack.

"And this is why I usually don't sail with women," he countered. "Pretty ones turn them into monsters."

I had never thought of myself as pretty. "It's a good thing you didn't bring one of your fan girls then. Some of them were almost naked."

"But they have no idea how to sail. Some of them have never left Tortuga. Love, I have a feeling you and I both want one thing more than anything else: freedom."

It was true. Freedom was the world to me. "The _Ocean Song_ is the best thing that ever happened to me," I agreed.

"Hey, you get away from her." One of Jack's crew members had just tried to take my shirt off.

I couldn't take it anymore. I edged so close to Jack that our bodies were touching.

Jack gazed down at me smugly. "What do you know? The proud Sade River depending on someone else for a change. Well, love," he leaned closer, "You'll be greatly rewarded."

"Get away from me," I growled.

"Fine." He strode away a few paces, but I ended up having to instantly run back to him because the crew was acting up again.

"So you do need me. Admit it, love." He took my arm and we crossed the ship to the biscuits that were for breakfast.

"I will never say such a thing." I was fuming again.

"I am your captain. You have to do whatever I tell you to. Eat this and tell me that you need me."

Those were the rules. He was my captain, so I had to obey him.

"I need you," I muttered.

"Good. Let's get back to Mr. Gibbs and see how he's doing, shall we?"

Finally! I had been waiting for him to get down to business. His playful smirk turned serious as we hurried up the stairs to the steering platform. I was glad he was embracing this project. But, after all, he had said he wanted an adventure. And I really couldn't blame him. Where's the excitement in life if you don't have that life or death moment, say, once a week, and more if you can get it? Adventure's like dried pineapple. You can't just have one bit of it.

"Gibbs, seen anything?" asked Jack.

"His ship has gray sails," I put in, hoping that would help.

Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "Sorry Cap'n, m'lady, haven't seen a thing. And gray sails will be awfully hard to find in this weather." He gestured to the mist.

"You're right," I said, putting on my best I'm-the-captain-I'm-in-charge-here face. "So here's what we'll do. We'll have…"

Jack raised his eyebrows at me. "Love? I'm the captain, remember?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Mm-hm."

"Now, Gibbs, what I think our lovely guest here was going to suggest is that we put one man on watch up there with a telescope." He pointed at the crow's nest up top.

"I volunteer," I said swiftly. If we were going to do this, we had to do it right, and the only way I could make sure of that was to handle most of it by myself. "I guess I'll need a telescope."

"Hang on, love, you really do jump ahead of yourself too much. If you really want to do this, I'll get you the telescope. Keep a close watch and if you see something, yell it down to Gibbs here. Need anything else?"

"Yes, in fact I do. My ship, my crew, my first mate, my- maybe you should be writing this down."

Jack smirked. "You presented the _Ocean Song _to your very own first mate to work for me. You'll get it back after a few months. Meanwhile, you are mine. I'll go get that telescope now."

He left me standing in the mist with Mr. Gibbs, thinking about how I was mine, and would never be anyone else's.

Never.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Romance, Fights, and Pirates

I perched on the crow's nest, sighing. The _Song_'s crow's nest was different. Higher up, so that you could see everything around you. The flag flew proudly over our heads, and it wasn't a pirate flag. I had never considered myself a pirate, even though I really don't know what to call myself. So, my crew and I had developed the name outcasts. So, our flag had **OS **on it, for _Ocean Song_. No pirate flag, no muss, no fuss, just outcasts. Nothing more, nothing less. And there certainly weren't any Captain Jack Sparrows waiting around every corner to try and seduce you. Just the way I liked it.

But now, things were different. Things had changed. If I didn't succeed, everyone born on Friday the thirteenth would suffer because of me. No other reason, just because of me. And- I shivered at this possibility- what if Jack hypnotized me into falling in love with him? I'd leave my loyal ship, my loyal crew, and stay at Tortuga all my life with nothing to do except chase after him with the rest of his horde of fan girls. That would be awful!

Yes, Jack was a danger to us all. Me, the _Ocean Song_, my crew, Captain Karissa-the words felt wrong even thinking them- and, of course, his fan girls. I would not let myself fall into his trap. I hated him more than ever.

"See anything, Miss River?" Mr. Gibbs was still the sanest man I'd met on this stupid boat.

"No, you?"

"Nope. Keep looking. What does the compass say?"

"That, um, actually doesn't work like I thought it did. To get an accurate reading, we'd have to get Jack."

"Right. He can do that to you, too?"

"Can't he do it to everyone?"

"Well, he's an odd sort." Gibbs paused. "I don't know much about him, just that I'm the closest thing he's ever had to a friend."

"I see," I said. "Why does he call me love?"

"I've never met a girl he didn't call love. It's not personal. Though he is being a little different with you than any other girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Did you see those girls he was surrounded by at Tortuga? They were flawless, look-wise. He'd never like someone like me. I'd never put on makeup, or starve myself for a perfect figure, or wear a tight pink dress. He only likes girls like that. The only reason he's, well, trying to seduce me is to break my heart and add me to his collection of fan girls." Then I remembered my song, and I sang it softly, Gibbs listening.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"If there was a song to describe Jack, that would be it," I decided. "He only wants to tear love apart. I'm not interested in romance, anyway. He's never going to get me or my heart." I gazed through the telescope again.

"Sade, Jack might actually be interested in you. What you just said before, the whole thing about not wearing makeup and stuff, might be all the proof you need to say he truly likes you. This means he likes your personality."

"Or he just wants me off my ship and in his collection. I'm sorry, Mr. Gibbs, but I don't buy it. And even if he did actually like me, I swore I'd never fall in love. Thanks anyway, though." I sighed as I settled back again.

Gibbs shrugged and continued steering. "Maybe, but I've known him almost all my life and he's never acted like this before. I'm telling you, Sade…"

"And I'm telling you, stop lying! I'm Captain Sade River…" I hung my head. "Not anymore, I guess."

A tear fell and landed on Gibbs's coat. He didn't notice. I pressed my watering eye to the telescope again, and we were silent until the subject of our discussion came striding in like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Orders, Cap'n?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll take over, thanks, Gibbs." The first mate left and the captain gazed up at me expectantly.

"Orders, Captain?" I growled. It was becoming clear as day I was crying. I had to be captain. What was I if I wasn't? Maybe I have a bit of an ego, but I wanted my leather jacket, my ship, and my first mate.

"Nothing for now, love. Finding anything?" Jack took his position at the wheel.

"No. I'm having another compass problem." I threw it down to him. "What do you want most in the world? If it's Davy, you could do this."

He shook his head. "Sorry, love, but that's not what I want most." He was about to throw it back up, but he did a double take. "It's wet."

He knew why. He just wanted to torture me into saying it. Well, I wasn't going to. "Just give it."

"Ah, you're crying." He studied me for a minute. "You're crying. The legendary Captain Sade River, reduced to tears at the loss of everything she ever loved. Who knew someone so strong could turn into someone so weak?"

Anger coursed through me. I didn't even think about it. I jumped off the high crow's nest and pounced like the lion I truly was onto the pirate captain, who fell at the force.

He was dazed, and when I turned him over onto his back I leaned real close, hazel eyes glittering dangerously. "Take that back, _love_," I snarled.

Jack's dark brown eyes were amused, making the anger grow as tall as the _Song_'s flag. "I speak only the truth."

"This is your last warning," I spat, leaning even closer.

"Go on, love. Get closer. You know you want to. You want to more than anything."

That was it. I punched him and he groaned. "You're lucky you're a girl, love," he said, jumping up.

"What, that stupid rule that boys can't hit girls? If you want a fight, you've got one." I wasn't going to be a stereotype.

"I'm not going to fight you, love."

"Either fight me or take that back." I was going to defend my dignity to the death- or most likely Jack's death. No, I wasn't going to kill him, but knocking him out real good was tempting.

He stared at me for a minute. "You, love, are the strangest…"

"The first female captain, the only female captain," I reminded him. "I'm not going to let you take all that away. After a few months, I'm out of here and I never want to see you again. Now take that back."

"I take it back, love, I was kidding with you, savvy?"

"No, not savvy at all." I climbed back to the top of the crow's nest again. "You're a horrible person, Jack Sparrow."

"Pirate," he reminded me. "Pirate _captain_."

I stared out into the mist. How long would it be until I was back on the ship that I loved, the ship I called home?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack: the Drunk Edition

While Jack was steering and I was searching, I realized I felt sort of bad for doing that to him. I was about to apologize, but then I remembered what the pirate had done to me, so the fumes of rage rose up again.

"I hate Jack," I grumbled to Mr. Gibbs the next day. Jack had sent the two of us to get him as many rum bottles as we could carry.

Gibbs shrugged. "He has an odd way of letting you know he cares about you."

"But he doesn't care about me," I said slowly, as though explaining the alphabet to a toddler. "He insulted me."

"I'm his best friend in the world. He insults me all the time. But in the end, he'll go through a lot to keep me safe. I'm sure it's the same with you."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, grabbing another rum bottle. "All he's done since then is drop his usual hints that I should get in bed with him. Which I never do, of course. I don't trust him."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I do, but I have a reason. You personally would be nuts to trust him."

"All I want is for someone to call me captain again. To have the _Song_ back. To have already defeated Davy Jones. And to have Karissa by my side again." We emerged on deck and headed toward the captain's cabin.

"Ah, there you are," said Jack cheerfully as we entered his cabin- mine too, I guess. "Fancy some rum, love? Gibbs, you may leave."

"Yes, Cap'n." Gibbs exited.

"No, I don't fancy some rum. And I wish you wouldn't drink that stuff. Like I said before, the last thing I need is a drunk man." I crossed my arms and sat on my cot.

"Well, love," Jack's voice took that seductive tone it took way too often, "I rather fancy a drunk woman, and you seem to fit the job, so…"

"I'm done with this!" I cried. "Davy Jones is getting farther and farther away! You said this was the fastest ship on the Caribbean. Prove it, if you want to call yourself Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack sighed. "Love, believe me, I'm working on it. Can't we have some fun?"

"PG rated fun," I restricted. "Not R rated."

"At least PG-13? Why not a game of spin the bottle?"

"Jack, we're the only two people here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly. You think I want you kissing one of those dopes?" He gestured toward his door.

"If you want to have fun, let's put the rum away and talk. Not that that's fun, but honestly, what else is there to do?"

He shook his head. "I'm not putting away the rum." He took a swig and I cringed, jumping to the other side of my cot. He laughed a little.

"Love, love, love. That was one sip. Wait till you see me after three bottles. And," his voice dropped into that suggestive thing again, "I can't wait to see you, too."

I gave the soon-to-be-drunk pirate a long glare before giving a toss of my blonde hair and walking out the door.

One of the crew members was steering. I climbed to the top of the crow's nest and stewed in my own rage for a minute.

But then.

Then I saw it. If it hadn't been a clear day, I would have missed it.

The gray sails.

"Jack!" I screamed, but I ended up running into Gibbs.

"What is it?"

"Gray sails, we've found Davy! I'm finding Jack! You get the ship ready!" As Gibbs ran off to load the cannons, I held my head high for a minute, thinking how nice it felt to be in charge again, but then reality came back to life and I made my way to Jack's cabin.

"Jack!" I cried, bursting in.

"That's captain to you, love," I heard the pirate say.

I turned and jumped. He was right behind me. "Please tell me you're not _too _drunk?" I pleaded.

The captain shrugged. "Maybe a little loopy. You didn't give me much time, love."

"A little loopy. In other words, the usual. Great. Now come on! We found Davy's ship. Gibbs is loading the cannons. You and your men need to help me fight."

"Love, you are one of my men. Actually," he purred, "you're my woman."

"No, I'm not!" I cried, insulted.

"Don't try denying it." His breath smelled even more like rum than it usually did. "Tell me, love. Tell me you're my woman."

I was done with this. I snatched the bottle of rum in his hand, threw it to the floor so it broke, took him firmly by the wrist, shoved a sword in his other hand, and grabbed my own sword, then opened the door and marched him down the deck.

"The ship needs to go as fast as it can, Mr. Gibbs," I called out.

"Yes, Captain," he responded to me, and I sighed with relief. I was in charge again.

"She's not captain! I am!" the drunk pirate protested.

"Not in that state," I countered.

I marched him up to the steering platform, focused on the ship with gray sails ahead of us, and took the wheel. It was a brilliant sunny day, which made it a good day for sailing.

"Captain Sade River," I sighed happily.

"The only thing you're captain of at the moment is my drinking habits," said Jack crossly.

I rolled my eyes, smiling a little, and felt the wind ruffle my blonde hair, and the sun shine down on it. The wheel in my hand felt good. The crew and Mr. Gibbs were obeying me until Jack was sober again. A sense of peace washed over me. I was going to be the captain of the _Black Pearl _for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Davy Meets the Lion

Was this the destined meeting of Davy and the lion, or just a meeting? Well, in the end, either he would be defeated forever or I would be killed and damned forever, so it all depended on swordplay.

"Captain Sade River." I whispered to myself again.

Jack was beginning to sober up. "Love, I've been counting. That's the fifteenth time you've said that."

"Really? Darn. I meant to stop at thirteen for luck." Jack was right about one thing. The _Black Pearl_ was fast. And we were catching up to Davy Jones.

Ah ha! He had stopped. His cannons were coming up.

"Fire at command!" I called down to Gibbs and the rest.

"…she said as if she were in charge," muttered Jack, earning him a little kick.

Davy let one shot ring.

"Fire!" I called.

Some men stayed by the cannons. The rest rushed to me as I jumped down from the platform.

"Go for the rowboats!" I commanded. "Attack them with swords! Try to get to Davy and call me over if you do!"

"Does that count for me?" asked Jack.

"Alcohol dulls pain," I said.

"What?"

I smacked him. "Did you feel that?"

"Love, you really need to get a hold of your anger problems."

"Good. You're not as drunk. You can come, too. Get your sword and come on."

"Does this mean I can be captain again?" Jack grumbled to me as we rushed for the boats.

"Not yet." We got our own boat and he took one oar, I grabbed hold of the other. He was strong, if there was nothing else to be said for him. He rowed the boat as if it were nothing.

The _Flying Dutchman_, Davy's ship, was beautiful. I couldn't help being a bit envious, but then snapped out of it. The _Ocean Song_ was the most durable, and I was her captain. And that made it the best ship in the Caribbean.

I swallowed as I saw him. Davy Jones, I mean. The stuff of nightmares. His gleaming scaly face reminded me of our last meeting, and his gray eyes followed my every move with pure hatred. The damned sailors around him gazed as us with sad eyes, but kept firing at the _Pearl._

"So you've figured it out!" Davy shouted to me. "You're the lion, and your golden hair is your mane. But where is your crew? And I thought they were all women?"

"For the millionth time today, she is not the captain, I am," said Jack irritably.

"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow," muttered Davy, so low I could hardly hear him. "I've heard quite a deal about you."

"Thank you. I pride myself on my fame." Jack stood up. "And you would be Davy Jones. I've heard a bit about you as well."

As our boat neared the ship, Davy strode to where we would be boarding. Jack and I climbed up, followed by everyone else I had rounded up. Gibbs had stopped firing the cannons now that we were aboard and was rounding up the other men to get on the rowboats.

"Hello, Davy." I spat his name out, trying to act like his name was not worthy for my lips.

"Hello, Sade," he returned. He swung his sword, and I blocked it.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others were fighting with the other people on board the ship. I could see that they didn't want to fight for Davy Jones, but they had to. I was their only hope.

Davy and I were just kind of clashing swords, not really interested in killing each other quite yet. "So you think you can defeat me," laughed Davy.

"Why else would I be here?" I countered. He stabbed his sword at my face and I dodged.

"Well, Sade…"

"Captain Sade," I corrected. "First female captain, captain of the most durable…"

"You've been through all this before," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

We fought in silence. We still weren't really intent on killing each other yet, but once in a while one of us would try a killing strike and the other would either dodge or block it. It went on like this for a while, until I began to grow bored. I decided to speed it up a bit.

I jumped behind him and tried to strike his unguarded back, but he quickly pivoted on the spot. I began swinging my sword a lot faster, and he had to hurry to keep up. A few minutes later, we were in a true sword fight, not for the faint of heart. It was one of the fastest I'd ever been in, but I grimaced and kept going. He had to be stopped, no matter what!

Davy blocked my sword, and held it there, leaning towards me threateningly. "Is this the destined meeting of the golden lion and Davy Jones?"

"Sure would save us a lot of time if it was. The only way to find out is to keep going."

He released my sword and we started the fight again.

"You know, Davy," I said, "I'd much rather be on the golden lion's side. My followers don't have octopuses for beards."

"Oh, so now I'm just a follower, am I?" asked Jack, who was passing by with his own fight. I ignored him.

"At least," Davy muttered, "I'm not a pretty little blonde haired girl."

Rage kicked in. "I sail with a crew of women!" I yelled at him over the clashing of our swords. "I will never marry, or date, or anything like that! You men think you rule the world! Well, here's some news for you ignorant men; you don't rule anything!"

"You should have stuck to your place," growled Davy. "And that's at your house with a school book in your hands!"

"I hated my time going to school. There was no freedom!"

"And there won't be for you when you die at my hands tonight!"

The swords swung faster than ever. Sparks flew up. A spectacular sunset lit our fight, with the moon following a few minutes later. The moonlight shimmered, looking almost 3D reflecting off Davy's sword. We slashed, hoping to kill each other now. The swords clanged, clashed, and it sounded like tintinnabulation. Church bells, almost. I hoped that that meant God was on my side.

Davy's gray eyes glared at me and I glared right back. Was this the destined meeting?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Respect and Visitors

Pale moonlight lit my blonde hair. It also lit Davy's less-than-handsome features. It reflected of our swords. It lay about in pools on the _Dutchman _and the unmanned _Pearl. _It shone off of the sea, illuminating the gruesome fact that I was either going to have to kill or be killed, and I wouldn't even have heaven to look forward to.

Thoughts of Karissa filled my mind, along with Megan, and a surge of determination. Friends like these were worth living for. And the new friends I had made aboard the _Pearl_, Mr. Gibbs and maybe Jack, filled my mind too. Maybe Jack was a womanizer, maybe he did get drunk too much, maybe he was a bit full of himself, but he was out there fighting for me. And Gibbs was just plain loyal to both Jack and to me.

My crew, ready to do anything for me, ran through my mind. Janice, Tyra, and the rest. The _Song _broke into my daydream as well, and I saw myself, lion's mane and all, on the platform steering with Karissa by my side. It was a clear day, and we were going to see Megan…

My hazel eyes glittered with determination, and Davy's gray eyes copied them.

"This isn't the destined meeting," I whispered. I had just realized it.

Davy knew it too. "It doesn't feel right. The prophecy said, 'and the golden lion will meet the cursed sailor in a lightning storm.'"

We kept fighting, though I suppose it was rather pointless now. Our swords began to slow down.

From behind me, I heard a splash. One of Davy's men was cheering triumphantly, along with a few others who wanted us dead.

"What is it?" I cried, running to the edge of the ship.

"We got the captain!" he cheered happily, obviously not caring that I was on the opposite side.

"Jack!" I shouted, and jumped into to the freezing ocean. _Why did I do that? _I wondered as I began to duck under the water to get the pirate, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Well, what do you know, love? So you do care about me."

I had never been so relieved to see Jack, but I had to correct him. "Jack, you scoundrel, I hate you!" I laughed, splashing some of the cold sea water on his face.

"Captain Jack, love, and why did you save me if you hate me?" he purred, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"I don't hate you, I just don't care about you the way you seem to think I do," I said, wriggling out of his grip. "Now come on."

There was a splash next to us, and Mr. Gibbs and a couple of other pirates surfaced. "Go for the boats! They've beat us!" gasped Gibbs.

Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me toward our rowboat. Once we got there, he whispered to me, "My dear love, I've never seen a girl swordfight so well. You've earned my respect. You're more than another one of my fan girls."

"I should think you would have known from the moment we first met," I retorted. "First of all, I wasn't drooling over you. Second of all…"

"Second of all, none of them would have fought with Davy Jones like that, jumped into the Caribbean Sea to save me, and none of them captain their own ship. If you've ever had any doubts about your bravery, love, you don't need to worry anymore."

I closed my eyes and felt a warm breeze ruffle my soggy hair. I was Captain Sade River, the bravest of them all. If anyone could defeat that monster of an octopus, it was me.

"Thanks, Captain Jack." I didn't mind calling him that as long as he regarded me as his equal.

"That sounds wrong, love. You have permission to call me Jack."

"Wow. Okay. Thanks." We worked the oars as hard as we could for the next several minutes in silence. Davy Jones was sailing away, and I could still hear our swords clashing together. I would kill him, no matter what.

Once we got back to the ship, we put the rowboats away and Jack and I had a heavy discussion in his cabin.

"We have to catch up to him, but we obviously need better fighters," I suggested.

"Tortuga's full of wanna-be pirates, but once in a while you come across a really good one." Jack paced the cabin. "Maybe we should start there."

"What about if you and I combined our crews?"

"I don't want my crew with any women. You saw how they treated you, love."

"So keep them separate. My first mate can be in charge of that. You and I can have equal control over each other's crew, because we'll be one big crew. We'll each be known as captain."

"Which ship, then?"

"The _Ocean Song _is bigger. But we could temporarily call in the _Ocean Pearl _or the _Black Song._"

"Great. You still want it more than anything in the world, right?"

I was about to pull out my compass, when Gibbs showed up.

"Sade," he said, "you have a visitor."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Return

"A visitor?" I glanced toward the door, then back at Jack, who looked just as confused as I was.

Gibbs was beaming a knowing smile as I strode past him. Who was waiting for me, but my very own faithful…?

"Karissa!" I cried. My best friend was standing there on the deck.

"Sade!" She ran to me and we hugged.

"So, Captain Karissa, how did you end up here?"

"You, Captain Sade River, are the rightful captain of the _Ocean Song. _I was just filling in." My first mate shrugged the leather jacket off and handed it to me.

I twisted into it, and a surge of relief ran through my heart. "Speaking of the _Song,_ where is she?"

"Safe and sound, docked in Tortuga. The crew is there, too, waiting for you. I came out here in that thing." Karissa gestured to a tiny rowboat.

"Excuse me, love, but did you say you just crossed the Caribbean Sea in that?" Jack put in.

"Yes, and don't call me that. Sade, I came because I heard a rumor that this repulsive snake here means to kidnap you." Karissa turned to Jack.

I glanced at the pirate captain. "Karissa… I don't think so." Jack himself looked a little surprised. "He's…" our eyes met. "He's earned my trust."

Karissa raised her eyebrows at me. "If you're sure… Anyway, like it or not, I'm staying here for the rest of your few months."

"Oh, I like it," I told her. "In fact, I sort of planned for it." I illustrated for her the plan that Jack and I had devised.

She nodded. "So, this means we're going back to Tortuga."

"I'm afraid so, love." Jack strode to the steering wheel. "Until then, I am captain of my ship and the both of you must remember that, although Sade, I don't insist you address me by it."

"Okay Jack." I turned to my friend. "Come on. I'll tell you all about the last couple days."

We ambled to Jack's cabin, chatting the whole way. I told Karissa that Jack didn't seem to be forcing me to do anything crazy with him, but he had dropped a lot of hints. She kept looking at me sympathetically, but she liked our idea for the plan. The really wonderful thing was that now and then she called me captain, something I had missed terribly.

I told her about how Jack had given me his compass, how his tone always seemed to become seductive, how we had fought, and how I had finally earned his respect and he had earned mine.

She told me how talk at Tortuga had been about Davy Jones, how strong Captain Sade River was being forced to give up her ship, and how Captain Jack Sparrow had tricked her onto his ship to kidnap her. She had left right away, but couldn't take the _Song _because she didn't want to bring the rest of the crew and she didn't want to strand them on Tortuga. She had stolen a rowboat and took off in the direction of the _Pearl _and spent many sleepless night over the oars, intent only on my rescue.

In the end, neither of us were quite sure whose story was the worst, so we resorted to discussing the future. We agreed that Karissa would sleep on the cot, and I would risk sleeping in the big bed with Jack, since he seemed to respect me most and I felt more comfortable around him. It would only be for a couple of days, anyway. When we got to Tortuga, we would change the _Ocean Song _to the _Ocean Pearl _temporarily, then get all of us on and split up Jack's crew and mine. Jack and I would both be captains, and both would have equal say. If we got in an argument, Gibbs and Karissa would offer advice and we'd try and find a middle ground.

It was a simple plan, and hopefully nothing would go wrong. I thanked Karissa over and over for making such a big trip just to make sure I was okay, and she responded, "Well, Captain, you would have done the same for me." I hugged her, and, smiling to myself, thought, _that's true. I hope you never doubt that, Karissa Norman._

Jack entered a while later and smirked at me when he saw me sitting in his bed. "I see you've had a change of heart, love."

"You better not try anything on me," I warned him as he sat beside me. "The only reason I'm doing this is because the cot isn't big enough for Karissa and I."

Jack took a sip of rum and slung an arm across my shoulder. "Love, love, love, I wouldn't harm you for the world."

_Help_, I mouthed to Karissa, who turned away to hide her giggling. I didn't care. I was captain again. I had my crew again. I would soon be walking on my ship. Now the only thing I needed was some dried pineapple and everything would be absolutely perfect.

Poor Karissa was horribly tired from her many night of sleepless journey and passed out a few minutes later. Jack's arm was still around me, and I had taken off my leather jacket and slung it around a chair. I wished I hadn't when his arm snaked around my body and pressed into my chest a little. I slapped it away and glared at him. "How much rum have you had?" I asked sternly.

He shrugged. "Now, love, where's the fun in keeping track? How about," he whispered seductively, "How about you take a guess?" He leaned toward me, his breath smelling of nothing but rum.

I rolled my eyes, turned away, and got under the covers to go to sleep, making sure I was facing the opposite direction. I felt myself drift back to sleep, and my last thought was that everything I had lost, I had gained again. Almost.

A couple days later, Tortuga gleamed in the distance. Karissa and I stood on deck, and I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks as the _Ocean Song_, soon to be the _Ocean Pearl_, shone in the sun. I was her captain. Soon I would have her back.

Jack, who had just strode up, gently rubbed the tears away. I glanced up at him and smiled a little, a silent apology for all the times we had fought. He responded by stroking my hand, sending me a quick smirk, and paraded off.

Karissa rolled her eyes. "You don't mean to say you trust that worm, do you?"

"A lot more than I used to. If he'd stop with the sly comments and the smirks, we might be able to trust him with the usual important choices."

Karissa gave me a weird look. "Do you like him?"

"Not at all. Even if I did, I wouldn't have a chance with all his fan girls. Besides, you know me; no romance, no limits. It just wouldn't be freedom if I had a romance."

Karissa sighed. "I guess we kind of have to join him, because of the compass."

I got the precious compass out, and the needle swung to the _Song. _"Just like it always did. As soon as we get there, we need to gather the crew. I'm going to stop at the bar where Megan works to say hi. Plus, I bet some of the crew will be there. And, you know, we're clean out of dried pineapple, and I still need my sword."

"Business as usual, then," Karissa smiled.

I was home again. Almost. I couldn't wait to get back on my ship.

"You go that way, I'll go that way," I told Karissa.

As soon as she left, Jack sauntered up to me. "Going to the bar?"

"Yeah, I'm rounding my crew up. Come on." We left for the bar.

"Sade!" Megan called. "You're safe!"

"Always was." I ducked behind the counter and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I was afraid for you! Is it true that you actually faced Davy Jones?"

"Yeah, actually it is. Jack here helped." I turned around, expecting to see the pirate. "Jack?"

Jack was over in the corner, bombarded by his fan girls. For once, he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

_Help_, he mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Megan. "Anyway, have you seen any of my…"

"Captain River!" I turned and saw Jeanette, Artemis, Zada, and a couple others running towards me.

"Hi, guys! Oh, God, am I glad to see you!"

"Orders, Cap'n?" asked Artemis, beaming.

"Yes," I said happily. "Get everyone and gather at the _Song. _I'll be there in a minute." They all ran off to carry out my orders, and I turned to Megan. "I might not come back, but I promise that if I live, I will come back," I told her. She nodded, and paled. I hugged her and turned around to face Jack. "Come on, Jack," I called.

Looking relieved, Jack stumbled through his pack and stopping by my side. "To tell you the truth, love, I'm getting quite annoyed by them."

"There's a first," I said, and grabbed a pack of dried pineapple. "Now come on, I need a sword."

I stopped at a blacksmith's and got one, then we hurried back to my ship, where all of my crew and Jack's had gathered.

Karissa, Jack, Gibbs and I stood on the steering platform and explained to everyone the situation. I sent Dolly to change the ship's name, and told everyone we would leave tomorrow. I told Karissa that she was in charge of the girls' bedroom at night, and Jack informed Gibbs that he was in charge of the boys'. Then I showed Jack to my cabin, we set him up a cot, and we shook hands in a truce.

I tried to pull my hand away, but Jack smirked. "You're holding my hand, love," he reminded me.

"Get off," I growled, jerking my hand back. "And you are to address me as Captain Sade River."

"Hey, I let you call me Jack."

"And you can call me Sade. Just not love."

"Sorry, love. But like I said, it's in my contract." He glanced at me slyly. "You don't happen to have any rum, do you, love?"

Some things will never change.

Karissa was steering as I emerged from the cabin. She gazed out at sea, the wind ruffling her brown hair.

"I'll take over," I told her.

"Thanks, Sade," she said. She stood aside as I took the wheel.

After a few minutes, she asked, "Orders, Captain?"

I let the sweet words sweep through my senses. I was captain again. My hair was blowing in the ocean breeze. I was on my ship, with my crew. We were going to defeat Davy Jones.

The golden lion was ready to prowl.

Thanks so much for reading! I'm about half way done with the second one, so tell me in the reviews whether you want me to post it or not. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Home… and Annoying Fan Girls

A couple days later, Tortuga gleamed in the distance. Karissa and I stood on deck, and I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks as the _Ocean Song_, soon to be the _Ocean Pearl_, shone in the sun. I was her captain. Soon I would have her back.

Jack, who had just strode up, gently rubbed the tears away. I glanced up at him and smiled a little, a silent apology for all the times we had fought. He responded by stroking my hand, sending me a quick smirk, and paraded off.

Karissa rolled her eyes. "You don't mean to say you trust that worm, do you?"

"A lot more than I used to. If he'd stop with the sly comments and the smirks, we might be able to trust him with the usual important choices."

Karissa gave me a weird look. "Do you like him?"

"Not at all. Even if I did, I wouldn't have a chance with all his fan girls. Besides, you know me; no romance, no limits. It just wouldn't be freedom if I had a romance."

Karissa sighed. "I guess we kind of have to join him, because of the compass."

I got the precious compass out, and the needle swung to the _Song. _"Just like it always did. As soon as we get there, we need to gather the crew. I'm going to stop at the bar where Megan works to say hi. Plus, I bet some of the crew will be there. And, you know, we're clean out of dried pineapple, and I still need my sword."

"Business as usual, then," Karissa smiled.

I was home again. Almost. I couldn't wait to get back on my ship.

"You go that way, I'll go that way," I told Karissa.

As soon as she left, Jack sauntered up to me. "Going to the bar?"

"Yeah, I'm rounding my crew up. Come on." We left for the bar.

"Sade!" Megan called. "You're safe!"

"Always was." I ducked behind the counter and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I was afraid for you! Is it true that you actually faced Davy Jones?"

"Yeah, actually it is. Jack here helped." I turned around, expecting to see the pirate. "Jack?"

Jack was over in the corner, bombarded by his fan girls. For once, he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

_Help_, he mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Megan. "Anyway, have you seen any of my…"

"Captain River!" I turned and saw Jeanette, Artemis, Zada, and a couple others running towards me.

"Hi, guys! Oh, God, am I glad to see you!"

"Orders, Cap'n?" asked Artemis, beaming.

"Yes," I said happily. "Get everyone and gather at the _Song. _I'll be there in a minute." They all ran off to carry out my orders, and I turned to Megan. "I might not come back, but I promise that if I live, I will come back," I told her. She nodded, and paled. I hugged her and turned around to face Jack. "Come on, Jack," I called.

Looking relieved, Jack stumbled through his pack and stopping by my side. "To tell you the truth, love, I'm getting quite annoyed by them."

"There's a first," I said, and grabbed a pack of dried pineapple. "Now come on, I need a sword."

I stopped at a blacksmith's and got one, then we hurried back to my ship, where all of my crew and Jack's had gathered.

Karissa, Jack, Gibbs and I stood on the steering platform and explained to everyone the situation. I sent Dolly to change the ship's name, and told everyone we would leave tomorrow. I told Karissa that she was in charge of the girls' bedroom at night, and Jack informed Gibbs that he was in charge of the boys'. Then I showed Jack to my cabin, we set him up a cot, and we shook hands in a truce.

I tried to pull my hand away, but Jack smirked. "You're holding my hand, love," he reminded me.

"Get off," I growled, jerking my hand back. "And you are to address me as Captain Sade River."

"Hey, I let you call me Jack."

"And you can call me Sade. Just not love."

"Sorry, love. But like I said, it's in my contract." He glanced at me slyly. "You don't happen to have any rum, do you, love?"

Some things will never change.

Karissa was steering as I emerged from the cabin. She gazed out at sea, the wind ruffling her brown hair.

"I'll take over," I told her.

"Thanks, Sade," she said. She stood aside as I took the wheel.

After a few minutes, she asked, "Orders, Captain?"

I let the sweet words sweep through my senses. I was captain again. My hair was blowing in the ocean breeze. I was on my ship, with my crew. We were going to defeat Davy Jones.

The golden lion was ready to prowl.

Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to make. I'm about halfway into the second one, so in the reviews can you tell me whether I should post it or not? Thanks!


End file.
